déesse des orages
by ylg
Summary: UXM/New Mutants/Magik, 80ties, drabbles centrés sur Ororo :: 1ère vignette : Dani/Ororo, une déesse des orages et une Walkyrie. 2e: Cat/Ororo, victimes de la magie. 3e: Callisto/Ororo, régner ensemble. MàJ, 4e: Yukio/Ororo, un vent de liberté. ::femslash
1. divinité

**Titre **: déesse  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : ylg  
><strong>Fandom<strong> : X-verse, New Mutants/Uncanny X-Men, annuals _Asgard_ (80ties)  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple** : Dani/Ororo  
><strong>Rating<strong> : PG-13 / T  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Marvel

**Thèmes **: pour l'International Femslash Day (samedi mi-juillet, édition '11)  
>fandom = <em>X-Men<em> pour 31 jours (16 juillet '11 ; o6/31)  
>défi « prière » pour <span>mf 100 mots<span>

**Nombre de mots **: 100

oOo

Ororo au début de sa vie adulte a été adulée comme une déesse par le peuple auprès duquel elle avait trouvé refuge et à qui elle accordait la grâce du meilleur temps possible. Là-bas personne ne la considérait comme une femme à épouser, même si certains peut-être en rêvaient… à leur corps défendant. Ils ne l'auraient pas touchée !

Ce statut, elle l'a retrouvé brièvement en devenant un moment dépositaire du Mjolnir de Thor. Elle a alors vu passer dans les yeux de Dani, Walkyrie honoraire, le même éclat qu'affichaient les jeunes filles du village suppliant après une pluie bienfaisante.


	2. magie

**Titre **: ce que nous sommes devenues...  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : ylg  
><strong>Fandom<strong> : X-verse ; série limitée Magik (80ties)  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple** : Cat!Kitty/old!Ororo  
><strong>Rating<strong> : PG-13 / T  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Marvel

**Thèmes **: pour l'International Femslash Day (samedi mi-juillet, édition '11)  
>fandom = <em>X-Men<em> pour 31 jours (16 juillet '11 ; o8/31)  
>défis « dimensiondérapage » pour mf 100 mots

**Nombre de mots **: 100

oOo

Les choses ont dérapé quand les X-Men ont basculé dans les Limbes. Ceux qui ne sont pas morts furent quand même brisés. Pour survivre Ororo a pris son parti de s'allier à l'occulte, cédant à un penchant jusque là soigneusement enfoui. Kitty victime d'un maléfice n'accepte pas cette concession et le lui reproche.

- Tu m'appelais Chaton autrefois et regarde ce qu'il a fait de moi. Et tu prends le même chemin !

Le temps ne passe plus mais Cat grandit, change et un jour, finit par happer dans ses exigences Ororo qui accepte facilement d'être ainsi punie.


	3. pouvoir

**Titre **: _duumfeminat_  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : ylg  
><strong>Fandom<strong> : X-verse, (Uncanny X-Men (80/90ties ?)  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple** : Callisto/Ororo  
><strong>Rating<strong> : PG / K-plus  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Marvel

**Thèmes **: pour l'International Femslash Day (samedi mi-juillet, édition '11)  
>fandom = <em>X-Men<em> pour 31 jours (16 juillet '11 ; o9/31)  
>défis « duelcomplice » pour mf 100 mots

**Nombre de mots **: 100

oOo

Leur rencontre s'est scellée lors du duel qui a coûté à Callisto sa vie quelques secondes – chance, la présence de son guérisseur – et sa place de chef. Elle n'en tient pas rigueur à Ororo : c'était la loi des Morlocks, elle s'y plie comme les autres. Mais elle s'en veut personnellement de s'être laissée battre et regrette qu'elles n'aient su forger une alliance. Il est trop tard pour cela, mais elles auraient dû chercher à se concilier… Si seulement elles avaient pu trouver un équilibre, et régner comme consorts ! elles auraient fait de si grandes choses ensemble.


	4. liberté

**Titre **: comme un ouragan  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : ylg  
><strong>Fandom<strong> : X-verse, Uncanny X-Men (80/90ties ?), plus il y a eu un ish d'X-treme X-Men de flash-back sur cette époque dans les années 2000 il me semble ?  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple** : (punk!)Storm/Yukio  
><strong>Rating<strong> : PG / K-plus  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Marvel

**Thèmes **: pour l'International Femslash Day (samedi mi-juillet, édition '11)  
>fandom = <em>X-Men<em> pour 31 jours (16 juillet '11 ; 10/31)  
>défi « tempête » pour <span>mf 100 mots<span>

**Nombre de mots **: 100

oOo

C'est Ororo qui porte le nom de code Storm (et, abritant en dedans une impétuosité rentrée, elle le mérite bien) et c'est Yukio qui l'affiche encore mieux. Humaine sans rien de remarquable à première vue, elle éclate d'un caractère et d'une manière de vivre à sa guise, tant pis pour les conséquences autour ! Non pas qu'elle cause de destruction délibérée mais libre comme le vent elle ne se laisse lier par rien.

Elle fait souffler autour d'elle un vent de révolte libérateur et déclenche en Ororo une tempête de sentiments contradictoires et l'enjoint à lâcher prise.


End file.
